What A Boyfriend Should Do
by JellyJules
Summary: This is a one shot of what a bf should do. I suck @ summaries so plz read. RATED T do to LANGUAGE!


**Hey ppl! This is a one shot I thought of while reading What Boyfriends Should Do. So here is the list,**

_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**_

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her  
When she stares at your mouth, Kiss her  
When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and don't let go  
When she starts cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her  
When she's quiet, Ask her what's wrong  
When she ignores you, Give her your attention  
When she pulls away, Pull her back  
When you see her at her worst, Tell her she's beautiful  
When you see her start crying, Just hold her and don't say a word  
When you see her walking, Sneak up and hug her waist from behind  
When she's scared, Protect her  
When she lays her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her  
When she steals your favorite hat, Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night  
When she teases you, Tease her back and make her laugh  
When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay  
When she looks at you with doubt, Back yourself up  
When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand  
When she grabs at your hands, Hold hers' and play with her fingers  
When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh  
When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold  
When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does  
When she misses you, she's hurting inside  
When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away  
When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers  
When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it  
Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything.  
When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go  
When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you  
Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her  
Call her before you sleep and after you wake up  
Treat her like she's all that matters to you.  
Tease her and let her tease you back  
Stay up all night with her when she's sick  
Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid  
Give her the world  
Let her wear your clothes  
When she's bored and sad, hang out with her  
Let her know she's important  
Kiss her in the pouring rain  
When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is;  
"Who's ass am I kicking babe?"**

**So here is the story, I don't own Vampire Academy. There will b cussing. The days won't be in order. The years are unknown. There are little things. The age and year are not important. This will b 1 of the last things I write. FYI in this Rose and Mia are BFF!**

**May 31**

I was crying while walking to my dorm. I saw Dimitri, he was with Christan and Adrian.

"Hey Rose!" Adrian yelled.

"Hi Adrian, Christan and Dimitri." I said.

"Rose, what is wrong?" Christan asked.

"Jesse."I said.

Christan nodded. Christan has always been my best guy friend, Adrian he is my acts like my big brother, when he isn't. Then Dimitri, he is well I love him and he's my mentor. Dimitri mumbled something to Adrian and Christan. I started walking away. Here comes more tears.

"Rose, wait." Dimitri yelled. I stopped. I was about 5 blocks from my dorm. I nodded.

"What is wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"Jesse is cheating on me with Pixie Chick and abusing me..." I said. Adrian and Christan were the only ones that knew that he was abusing me.

"I am sorry." Dimitri said.

"It's not your fault." I said. I stopped, so did Dimitri.

"Dimitri, can you come to my dorm with me." I asked. Dimitri nodded. We kept walking until we got to my dorm. We walked in. Dimitri went to the couch. I checked the messages on the phone, none.

I went to the couch. I got the phone from the table.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm breaking up with him. That is why I need you here." I said.

I dialed Jesse's number. I heard ringing. I quickly put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Jesse said.

"Hi Jesse, it's Rose." I said. The water works were coming again. I loved him, he was my first boy friend. We were best friends.

"Oh hey Rose." Jesse said.

"I need to tell you something." I started to shake as I said it.

"Okay?" He said.

"I-I-I'm" I said.

"Spit it out!" Jesse said.

"She's breaking up with you!" Dimitri said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jesse yelled. I started crying and shaking.

"Rose, you better not be crying!" Jesse yelled.

"She is and it is because of you. She loved you, you were her first boyfriend. You hurt her with that the pain won't ever go away. " Dimitri said and hung up.

"You can't tell anyone this." I said, crying and on the verge of a panic attack. Dimitri nodded.

"I have panic attacks." I confessed. I started crying. Dimitri graved me and pulled me onto his lap and held me as I cried. Dimitri started to rub my back. I finally stopped crying.

"Thanks." I said.

" I gotta go, I'll call you later and we can talk." Dimitri said.

"NO!" I said.

"You can't leave me! No one is here to protect me from Jesse."I started crying again, and shaking.

"Rose, you can stay with me." Dimitri said.

I nodded.

"Can you come up to my room with me?" I asked. Dimitri nodded, we walked to my room. I graved my bag and put clothes into the bag. Dimitri handed me my brush. I went into the bathroom and graved my tooth brush, tooth paste and face stuff. I went back into my bedroom and put it in my bag.

"Ready." I said. Dimitri nodded. We walked out into the hallway and I locked the door. We started walking towards his dorm. I felt like someone was following me.

"Rose, are you ok?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm ok." I lied.

"Ok. Are you sure?" Dimitri asked. No.

"Yes." I lied once again.

"Rose, tell me what is up? You seem scared for a guardian in training." Dimitri said.

"I feel like someone is following me." I confessed.

We finally got to his dorm. Dimitri lead me to his room.

"Rose, you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."Dimitri said.

"No, you won't, this is your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"No, you-" I cut Dimitri off, "You'll sleep on the bed because I love you. I want you to be able to act like I'm not here." I said.

Dimitri came over and hugged me, "I love you too." He whispered in my ear. There was silence between us.

"It's ok." Dimitri reassured me.

"No it isn't, you don't deserve me, you're to good." I said and I pulled away. Dimitri pulled me back.

" I do deserve you." Dimitri said. I looked at him with doubt.

"We're both kick ass guardians, we're both smart." Dimitri said. I nodded.

"So who is sleeping where?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged.

"You can sleep on the bed." Dimitri said,

"And no if, ands or buts!" Dimitri added. I nodded. My stomach growled.

" I think someone is hungry." Dimitri said. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go and get you some food." Dimitri said. He graved my hand and pulled to the kitchen.

**2 Hours later**

I was laying in Dimitri's bed. I am wearing a blue tank top with blue sweat pants. Dimitri came into the room. Dimitri was wearing blue boxers. He looked hot!

" Does Rose see something she likes?" Dimitri asked. I laughed.

"I do see something I like. Do you?" I asked as I walked over to him. He nodded. I ran over to the bed. Dimitri came over to the bed.

" How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked as he got on the bed and sat next to me. Dimitri got in front of me.

"Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes." I said. Dimitri jumped down and ran out of the room and came back.

"Here, this is a promise ring." Dimitri said. Dimitri took my right hand and slid the ring on my ring finger.

"Does it fit?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. My hand felt a little heavier but ok.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked.

"Sure Roza." Dimitri said. Dimitri walked around the bed and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. Dimitri tilted my head up and kissed me softly and I kissed back.

"Time for bed." Dimitri said.

"Stay?" I asked. Dimitri nodded. Dimitri pulled the covers over me. I lifted the covers over him.

"There we both get to sleep on the bed." I said, Dimitri nodded. We started talking about Guardian things and the extra practices.. I scooted down more under the covers and cuddled with Dimitri.

**December 4/5**

I was asleep when I heard a my cell phone ringing. Tomorrow would be my 21st birthday.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Happy 21st Birthday Roza" Dimitri said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Are you still coming over today?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you." He said.

"Love you too. Night." I said and hung up. I went back to sleep.

**8 hours later.**

I heard my cell ring yet again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girlfriend!!" She said.

"Lissa! OMG!" I screamed.

"Yep. Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks. I'm having a party today." I said.

"I know. Dimitri told me and I am coming." She said.

" Love you. See ya." Lissa said and hung up.

I received a call minutes later.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby."

"Mommy." I said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" They said.

"Thanks. Can I call you later. I have stuff to do." I asked.

"Yeah but I am gonna tell you something, "You will always be my baby girl no matter how old you get or how far away we are. I sent something to Alberta. She will give it to you."

He said. "Thanks Mommy."

I said. "Love you, bye." I said and hung up. The phone rang yet again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Roza." Dimitri said.

"I miss you." I said.

"Ditto." He said.

"I have to go clean the house." I said.

"Ok. See you later. Love you." Dimitri said and hung up. I started cleaning, I have a disorder called OCD(Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). So I clean like a nut.

**Hours later...**

I checked myself in the mirror, I was wearing a midnight blue dress with black heels. I went down stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I walked to the door and there was Alberta.

"Happy Birthday Rose." Alberta said.

"Where should I put the gifts?" Alberta asked.

I pointed at to the Dining Room table. Alberta nodded. There was a knock at the door, I went to the door. Standing there was my BFFL, Lissa.

"Hey!" I said.

"Happy Birthday!" Lissa said, walking into the house.

"Thanks!" I said. Lissa nodded. She gestured to the gifts and I pointed, once again, to the Dining Room table. When was Dimitri coming?

"ROSE!!!!" I heard someone scream.

"What?" I asked walking into the Dining Room.

"Text." Alberta said handing me my cell phone.

"Oh, thanks." I said. Se nodded.

Text from Dimitri:

Hey Roza.

Go out back.

-Dimitri

I bit my lip. I walked through the kitchen, I unlocked the back door. I opened the door and I saw no other then my wonderful boyfriend, Dimitri. I started running towards him.

"Hey Roza." Dimitri said as I flung myself into his chest.

"Hi. I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." Dimitri said. He started carrying me back into the house. Lissa came over to us.

"Rose, Mia, Christan, and Adrian just came." Lissa said. I nodded. Dimitri put me and I fixed my dress. I heard a knock at the door.

"COMING!!" I screamed. Who could be at the door? Curious, I walked over and opened the door. There standing at the door was no other then my ex, Jesse.

"Happy Birthday Rose." Jesse said. I stood at the door frozen. What is going on? I slammed the door, I ran over to the couch.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri said, I heard the panic in his voice. I heard banging on the door. I started crying. Each sob racked through me causing me to shudder.

"ROSE!!" Jesse yelled. When he yelled my name I jumped off of the couch and I ran over to Dining Room table, and I hid under it.

"Dimitri, what is going on with Rose?" Adrian asked.

"J-J-J-J-Jesse." I stuttered. Dimitri ducked under the table.

"Babe, come on. We are going to the basement and we'll have the party down there." Dimitri said in a calming way. I nodded. Dimitri picked me up bridal style and I clung to his shirt.

Dimitri started walking down the steps the the basement. Thank God Adrian made me put a furnished room down there. Dimitri sat me down on the over-sized chair.

"Adrian is bringing down the gifts." Dimitri said. I nodded. He started walking away.

"No, sit here." I said. Dimitri turned around, he shrugged and sat down.

"PRESENTS!!!!!!!" Adrian yelled. With Alberta, Christan, Lissa, Mia trailing behind.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Lissa raised her hand.

"Lissa." I said. Lissa came hopping over to me. She handed me a little pink box. I opened the box. In the box was a necklace with a little Tinker Bell. I love Tinker Bell.

"Thanks!" I said. Lissa hugged me.

"Your welcome." Lissa whispered in my ear.

"Christan." I said. Christan nodded. He handed a box, in the box was a Civil War book.

"Thanks!" I said as Christan hugged me. Christan nodded.

"Mia." I said. She walked over to me and handed me a card. I opened the card, there was a $100 Visa gift card.

"Thanks Mia!" I said hugging her.

"Anything for my best friend!" She said.

"Adrian." I said.

"YEAH!!!" Adrian screamed while jumping up and down. Adrian walked over to me and handed me blue and brown bag, I opened the bag, in the bag was a brown teddy bear.

"Thank you." I said as Adrian squeezed me very tightly in a bear hug. Adrian nodded.

"Alberta, my Mom said that they sent you my gift. Is that true?" I asked. Alberta nodded.

"Here." Alberta said walking over to me. Alberta had handed me a little gold box. I opened the box, in the box is a gold locket with the words "I Love You" engraved on it with 2 flowers on it. Tears were welling in my eyes.

"Open it." Alberta said. I nodded. I opened the locket, there were two pictures, one of my dead cat Lucky and another picture of my dead Grandma.

"Thank you for giving this to me for my Mom." I said with tears running down my face. Alberta hugged me.

"For my gift." She said handing me another box. I opened the box, there in the box is a antique heart pendant.

"This pendant was my Mom's pendant." She told me.

"Thank you." I said. Alberta nodded.

"Dimitri." I said. Dimitri got up from the couch and got down on one knee in front of me. Oh my God.

"Roza, I will love for the rest of out lives if you say yes or no, so will you marry me?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. I will Dimitri." I said. Dimitri slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

"Fit?" He asked. I nodded. Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. He took my right hand and took off the promise ring he had given me and put it on the chain. Dimitri put the chain around my neck and fastened it around my neck. I gathered my hair and put my hair into a bun. Dimitri got off of his knee and kissed my lips.

"Congrats!" Lissa screamed.

"Thanks." I said.

**January 5**

I coughed.

"Baby, you can leave." I said between coughs.

"No. I am staying with you until you are better." Dimitri said. I nodded. I have the flu. It sucks! Dimitri hasn't slept in 3 days. He's been taking medicine so he doesn't get the flu. I am taking medicine so I get better.

"Dimitri. Bowl." I said. He ran to the kitchen and graved a bowl. I manged to get myself sitting up. Dimitri came running in handing me the bowl. Dimitri graved all my hair and put it into a high bun. My previous meal came out of my mouth. There is the orange juice.

"Good for now?" Dimitri asked rubbing my back. I nodded. Did I forget that Dimitri and I are in quarantine? Wait, I didn't.

"Dimitri, when was the last time I took a bath?" I asked.

" About 5 days ago." He said. I heard my cell ring. He handed me the phone. It was Lissa.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better then I was." I said. She laughed.

"It's not funny. Dimitri said I don't look like a Strigoi any more." I said. Dimitri nodded. Lissa let out a giggle.

"Christan says get better soon." Lissa said.

"Tell him to stick it please." I said. Christan and me have a brother sister relationship. Same with Adrian.

"Ok. Anything else?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, and that I love him." I said.

"Ok. Love you." Lissa said.

"Love you too." I said. I clicked the 'end' button. I handed Dimitri the phone. I looked at the clock. I couldn't see it so I started squinting.

"7:45 PM." Dimitri said while he picked me up and carried me outside. Apparently he thought I could use some fresh air. I did actually.

"Thanks." I said. Dimitri nodded. I leaned my head onto his chest, my eye lids were starting to get heavy.

"Night Roza." I heard someone say as I felt someone cover me. I felt a soft cover.

**The Next Day**

I woke up in a bed. I sat up slowly.

"Dimitri?" I asked looking around.

"Yes?" Dimitri asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your room, silly." Dimitri said.

"I am?" I asked. He nodded. Apparently Dimitri knew what I was going to ask.

"I carried you up here after you feel asleep in my arms outside last night." He said.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A lot better." I said.

"Good." Dimitri said. Dimitri started walking towards me. I flipped the covers over. I got up from the bed and walked 2 steps and fell into Dimitri then he laughed a little. He then picked me up and led me to the hall.

"You look like yourself again." He said.

"Do I?" I asked. Dimitri nodded.

"Dr. O is coming over to check you." Dimitri said.

"When?" I asked.

"In 5 minutes." He said. I nodded then carried me outside. It looked beautiful. Snow on the trees. Snow falling.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Not compared to you." He said. We sat under the huge gazebo deck.

"HELLO?" Dr. O yelled.

"Coming." Dimitri yelled back. Dimitri picked me up and carried me into the Living Room.

"You look better Rose." Dr. O said.

"So I'm told." I said looking up at Dimitri.

"You do." Dimitri and Dr. O said in unison.

"Has she been coughing while she's sleeping?" She asked.

"No." Dimitri said.

"Waking up more then once during the night?" Dr. O asked.

"Not once." Dimitri said and kissed the top of my head.

"Good. Your better, people can come over tomorrow." She said. YES!

"I'm going to get a nice long bubble bath. Thank you Dr. O." I said running upstairs. I started the water, put the bubbles in, got a towel, and went into my bedroom. I took of my clothes and put my robe on. I got in the tub. That was a nice 3 hour bath.

"ROSE! What do you want to watch?" Dimitri screamed while I put on a pair of Dimitri's blue boxers and a while tank top.

"The Notebook." I screamed. I started walking down the stairs. Dimitri had popcorn, chocolate milk and milk chocolate bars with caramel filing. My favorite! Dimitri was laying across the couch, I ran over to him. I laid next to me. Dimitri took the remote off of the arm rest and hit play. He was whispering the words that Noah said into my ear. I started crying at the end.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Dimitri asked.

"24." I said as he wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Dimitri nodded.

"And you still cry at the end?" He asked. I nodded.

"You lovable, sensitive, beautiful girl." Dimitri whispered into my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"I love you."Dimitri said.

" I love you too." I said looking into his eyes. Dimitri was looking into mine. I looked out the window and it was snowing again. I snuggled into Dimitri's chest.

"This lovable, sensitive, beautiful girl is hungry." I said looking up at him.

"What does she want?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How about a chicken salad?" Dimitri asked. That was my favorite salad.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Okay." He said, Dimitri jumped over me and walked towards the kitchen. I heard my phone ring.

"Comrade! PHONE!" I yelled. He came to me with my phone. It was a text.

RoseBud, I am cuming ova 2morrow 10:15 AM!-Tigger

I laughed at Lissa's text.

Tigger, okay.-RoseBud

"Lissa is coming over tomorrow at 10:15." I said.

"Okay." Dimitri said. He brought our food in and sat with me while we watched Split Ends, my favorite show. He thinks it's stupid.

**June 16**

"Dimitri this is fucking stupid!" I screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jayson Werth fucking missed the ball as it did a line drive straight towards him, then Utley tripped over Jayson and still got the fucking moronic Pirate dude out!" I screamed.

"Babe, that's a miracle." Dimitri said as he kissed me.

"Still!" I said.

"Still what?" Dimitri asked before he kissed me again, he mumbled "I love you" against my lips.

"I love you too." I said getting back into the Philadelphia Phillies spirit.

**July 6**

I started running outside with Dimitri's Philadelphia Phillies cap, that I loved. He was on my heels.

"ROSE!!!" Dimitri screamed. I quickly put the hat on and turned around. He tackled me to the ground.

"You look so sexy in that hat." Dimitri said. I nodded. Dimitri kissed my lips.

**That Night**

Dimitri left so he could go to work the next day. I was off and going shopping with Lissa tomorrow. I still had his hat on. I went to sleep with the hat on, it smelled like him.

**July 7**

I walked in Express with Lissa. I felt someone following me. We started walked towards the Elevator. I just bought 6 tank tops, in blue, red, black, white, pink and neon green, and a black strapless cocktail dress. When we got the the second floor of the mall, we were stopped by people from Deja Vue, a little cart shop. Lissa was SO intent on getting the stuff that she bought doubles, one for her and one for me. When she ringing the stuff up, I felt someone hug my waist from behind me. I turned around and it was Dimitri.

"DIMIKA!" I screamed. He nodded.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at work!" I exclaimed.

"Break. I came here to get something for Lunch when I saw you and Lissa."Dimitri said.

"Oh." I said. I kissed Dimitri.

"Would you guys like to come to Lunch with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Lissa nodded. We started walking towards a restaurant called Fish Bones that was outside. I was looking at my menu when Dimitri started playing footsies with me.

"What are you having?" Dimitri asked.

"Shrimp Cocktail." I said closing the menu. He nodded.

"Me too." Dimitri said.

"Weird. I'm having steamed trout." Lissa said. Dimitri and I nodded. The waiter came over to us. Dimitri must have saw his eyes too, they were glued to my chest. I was wear a blue deep V shirt with a dark wash jean mini skirt with my black Converse.

"What would you like?" The dude asked.

"_WE_ would like the Shrimp Cocktail." Dimitri said.

"I would like the steamed trout with extra butter please." Lissa said. The dude nodded and took the menus and walked away. I shuddered.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, that dude was um staring at my goodies." I said. Lissa giggled

"I know, I saw." Dimitri said. Lissa nodded, still giggling.

"Switch with me." Lissa said. I nodded, I graved my purse and drink and switched with Lissa. Now Dimitri and I were next to each other.

"Scoot closer to her, Dimitri." Lissa said, Dimitri scooted closer. I graved his hands, Dimitri started holding my hands and playing with my fingers. I started giggling, then he would start giggling. I saw the waiter coming. I started staring at Dimitri's mouth, Dimitri leaned in and kissed right as the food came. The waiter got all frustrated and left after he put the food down.

**August 24**

I started reading The Notebook again. I was on the last page of the book when I realized that I was crying. Dimitri walked in and saw me crying.

"Dimitri?" He asked. I nodded. Dimitri came over to me and hugged me.

"Your beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I said snuggling my face into his chest.

"Your welcome." He said kissing the top of my head.

**September 13**

"Why do you have to go to Court?" I asked.

"To hand over Lissa her new Guardian.." He said.

"Ugh!" I screamed and walked away.

"Roza, it's for 2 days." Dimitri said. Dimitri caught up to me.

"Still." I said. He graved my arms and hugged me.

**September 14**

"Dimitri, how was Court?" I asked.

"Good." He said.There was a very long silence.

"Roza, you need to go to bed." Dimitri said.

"Ok. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Dimitri said then hung up. Thank God I already have my Pajamas on

**September 16**

I saw Dimitri drive up the drive way. I opened the door and ran out into the rain.

"I missed you." I said as Dimitri got out of the car.

"I missed you too." He said. Dimitri picked me up and gave me a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"Go inside, you're getting all wet." Dimitri said. I nodded. I walked into the house and Dimitri was in the house seconds later.

**September 20**

"Jesse!" I screamed in terror. I started running and crying. I was running to Dimitri.

"Who's ass am I kicking babe?" Dimitri asked as I through myself into his arms.

"Jesse is in front of the house." I said. Dimitri nodded and took me outside.

**October 3**

Dimitri and I are walking on the bridal path behind our house. I bumped my hip into his. I laughed. Dimitri then bumped me back, I started laughing.

**December 3**

"Dimitri I'm SO not wearing that on the plane." I screamed pushing him.

"Okay. Then wear this." Dimitri said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug. I nodded.


End file.
